


Unhealthy Obsession

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Defiant Wrestling, Insane Championship Wrestling, Major League Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Obsession, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song Fic request fulfilled based on Girl Crush by Little Big Town





	Unhealthy Obsession

You sat in the back corner of the cafeteria, staring morosely at the couple currently all over each other on the other side of the room. You knew you were staring but you couldn’t help it. What did she have that you didn’t? Why did he love her and not you? Jimmy Havoc had never looked twice at you and you found yourself jealous of his girlfriend. You wanted what you didn’t have. What she had. 

I’ve got a girl crush, Hate to admit it but  
I hot a heart rush, Ain’t slowing down  
I got it real bad, Want everything she has

Your first clenched as you watched her kiss Jimmy deeply, his hands resting on her hips as if they were molded together. Pushing away from the table you stormed angrily from the room, getting madder when they didn’t even seem to notice you as you walked by. You didn’t know what she had to keep him so under her spell. 

That night you tossed and turned, unable to get a moment’s rest. Your mind wouldn’t let go of the images of them together and you couldn’t stop picturing the two of them in bed, tangled up in Jimmy’s sheets all night long. All you wanted was to be in her place, to feel Jimmy’s hands crawling over your body, his tongue stroking yours, his cock inside you. 

I don’t get no sleep  
I don’t get no peace  
Thinking about her  
Under your bed sheets

The next few days were more of the same. A group of you travelled together as you were all basically booked on the same shows, so their love was thrown in your face repeatedly. You weren’t sleeping, barely eating and you knew it was starting to show. But you couldn’t seem to stop, your hatred of her growing with every passing day. Hating how happy she made him. Hating how much he loved her. Hating that he didn’t want you the same way. 

You had approached him earlier. Made it readily clear that you were interested in him and willing to give him anything he wanted. Jimmy had just looked at you with pity clear in his eyes and told you he wasn’t interested. He was in love and had no interest in anything you had to offer. 

In the women’s locker room you stared at your reflection in the mirror pulling angrily at your short black hair. Maybe if you looked more like her he would want you. 

I want to taste her lips  
Cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself in a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde her  
I want her magic touch

You paced around the empty room, mind going a mile a minute, mumbled words spilling from your lips as you thought about your rival. You just knew if she wasn’t around, if she wasn’t distracting Jimmy he would see you were meant to be with him. The two of you were so similar he had to see it. She wasn’t good enough for him. She wasn’t anything like him or you. When she came through the door you lost it, running at her with a scream and tackling her to the floor. 

“He’s mine!” You screamed your hands wrapping around her throat. Satisfaction poured through your veins as you watched her eyes bulge as she struggled desperately to get breath, her legs kicking under your weight as you smiled gleefully at her. “How dare you take him! I love him and he would love me if it wasn’t for you!” Your screaming continued catching attention from outside the locker room, people pouring in, jumping to grab you off her as she clawed desperately at your hands. 

Finally you were pulled off and pinned to the floor, limbs flailing wildly as you saw Jimmy immediately at her side cradling her body to his while she gasped in air. You screamed incoherently struggling to get free and attack your rival again, hands clawing, itching to get around her throat again.

“If she’s gone I can have him.” You screeched loudly catching Jimmy’s attention. You shrunk back at the pure hatred in his eyes as he glared at you. 

“You will never have me.” He said with finality turning his attention back to the pretty blonde crying in his arms.


End file.
